User blog:Alanomaly/Guy Fawkes vs. The Mask
Guy Fawkes vs. The Mask is the fifth rap battle in ERBOR. It features Gunpowder Plot's man Guy Fawkes battling the comic Mask, battling the musical antagonist Phantom of the Opera, battling the masked Mexican hero Zorro, battling the Scooby Doo villain, the Masked Figure. Music: Cuban Pete Instrumental(Fawkes vs. Mask), Phantom of the Opera Song Instrumental (Phantom), Spend My Life Instrumental (Zorro), Scooby Doo Theme Song Instrumental (Masked Figure). Cast *EpicLLOYD as Guy Fawkes, Phantom of the Opera, Masked Figure *NicePeter as The Mask *Dante Cimadamore as Zorro Lyrics Guy Fawkes En Gaurde! Going to whip this green faced fool into his doom. Make your face blow up just like your tommy gun balloon! I brought a Gunpowder Plot I'm going to use to whoop your ass. If you're going to wear a mask, at least show some class. Bring it on, you fool. I'll stick my sword through you like it's The Mask Two! The Mask Hey there, Pussy In Boots! I'll hip, then hop, then kick your ass like you were a Mafia baffoon! Brought the Gunpowder Plot to beat me? Please. That thing failed, don't you remember history? It's Party Time. P-A-R-T. Y? Cause I gotta whip this Spanish punk's ass with rhyme! You best be runnin. You think you can beat me? Pfft. What you been ssssssssssssssmokin? I'm the best of masked figures, yes, them all. Even better than that Phantom that looked like the masked Dorian Tyrell. Phantom of the Opera I look like Dorian, huh? Make your wolf mouth swallow those words. You all are just a bunch of masked ass basterds. You, Guy Fawkes, gay, right, folks? You were inlisted as a man in a failed plot. Now people just celebrate your death, so go rot! And Ipkiss, you have the powers of the gods! But you abuse them to get Cameron Diaz. I am the master of I am the master of arts, you two got your hearts rip-rolled. I bet even Zorro could have done better for each of those rolls. Zorro Did ya miss me? I'll slice through all of your ambasses like you were chasin Mrs. Daae. GF, initials of what you want to be. Learn to use a sword, slice the bras off of femal-ies. Stanley, you can't wear a mask. Your actor was once making his face look like a bird's ass. And you. Devil's child. Got beat for your half deformed face for a while. Got a province of victory. The Masked Figure could have a worse story. Masked Figure Don't. Even. Start. Bringin me up just made you look like a retard. Get Miner 49er, the Zombie, and Captain Cutler to kick your asses. You all rap so slow, you get beat by molasses. You all are from history, but I am the current masked man. It's in my name punk, just try to beat me now, man! Trivia *This is the first battle in ERBOR to have more than two people rap. Poll Who Won? Guy Fawkes The Mask Phantom of the Opera Zorro Masked Figure Category:Blog posts